Goodnight Junior
Goodnight Junior is the twenty-ninth Silly Songs with Larry. Preceded by: Pants Followed by: The Hopperena Lyrics nnouncer: And now it's time for "Bedtime Songs with Junior", the part of the show when Junior gets tucked into his warm, comfy bed and is sung a bedtime song. Mom: Good night...good night... I'll tuck you in, good night. I'll kiss your cheek Soon you will sleep Now close your eyes Good night... Junior: Ahh, mom... Mom: Yes Junior? Junior: Can I have my bear? Mom: Your bear? Junior: My bear, right there! With brown and fuzzy hair! I love him so, and you must know I'd feel so much despair I'd moan and groan And cry and weep My tears would drown My counting sheep to have to sleep Oh, please, Mom please Don't make me sleep with my fuzzy bear!... Thanks! Mom: Good night...good night... The lights are off, good night. I'll fluff your sheets Soon you will sleep Now close your eyes Good night... Junior: Ahh, mom... Mom: Hmm? Junior: Can I have my cat? Mom: Your cat? Junior: My cat, yes that! He's soft and cute and fat! I love him so, and you must know My heart would fall down flat It would yearn and ache and then it'd break My tears would soak a birthday cake The Earth would quake Oh, please, Mom please I'd lie awake with my chubby cat!... Mom: Good night...good night... It's really late, good... Junior: Mom, yo! Don't go! I need my white tail doe! I love her so and you must know My grief would overflow... Mom: Good night...good night... I'll tuck you in, good night. Junior: (simultaneously) My horse, my dog My prehistoric frog Mom: I'll kiss your cheek I love them so and you must know. Soon you will sleep Now lose your eyes, good night. Junior: My trout, my goose, My monkey and my moose. My multi-antlered moose Mom: I'll tuck you in, good night. Junior: My skunk Mom: Good night...good night... Junior: My mouse Mom: Good night, good night Junior: My monkey in a blouse! Mom: I'll kiss your cheek Junior: My four leg'd squid, Mom: So you will sleep Junior: My purple Gnu! Mom: Now close your eyes Junior: I love them all I really do! Mom: Goodnight, goodnight Junior: I'd cry and weep My world would end Mom: I'll kiss your cheek So you can sleep Junior: My broken heart Would never mend Mom: Now close your eyes Junior: Oh, please, mom please Don't make me sleep Without my furry... Mom: Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight, good... Junior: ...Friends. Mom: Goodnight, Junior. Junior: Goodnight Announcer: This has been "Bedtime Songs with Junior", tune in next time to hear Junior say... Junior: ...Can I have a drink of water? Trivia * This marks as Junior's first Silly Song. * This is the second and final Silly Song animated by Hawaii Animation Studios. * This song was originally going to be in VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly, under the title My Bear. * One of the toys Lisa tosses over to Junior is the stuffed manatee doll Barbara Manatee from Endangered Love.